deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Photo Challenge
Photo Challenge is an unannounced scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Paradise Plaza at noon on the second day. If Frank completed Cut From the Same Cloth, this scoop should have automatically been added to Frank's scoop cue. Overview Kent Swanson wants an erotic photo which is over 500 Prestige Points. Kent will then offer one final challenge on the noon of the following day. If Frank's photo does not meet up to Kent's standards, he will laugh at Frank and walk off, rendering him and a potential survivor to be never seen again. When Frank has the erotic photo, return to Colombian Roastmasters in Paradise Plaza to find Kent Swanson again, and present him with the photo. Frank must give the photograph to Kent in Paradise Plaza before 1 pm on day 2. When Frank shows Kent the photo, he demands another contest. He tells Frank to meet him in the Paradise Plaza tomorrow (September 21) at noon for another challenge, Photographer's Pride. Dialogue Potential Photos If Frank already has a photo worth 500 Prestige Points he can give the photograph to Kent immediately, but if not, here are possible photo suggestions to meet this scoop requirement: Sophie Erotic Photo The easiest way to get the required scoop is if Frank has already rescued Sophie Richards, enter the safe room with the blue door inside the Security Room and locate Sophie, who is wearing a jean skirt and multi-colored stockings. Sophie will move into a corner of the room and lay on the ground, revealing a provocative angle to photograph. Zoom in close and snap the picture. , p. 64 Jessie Erotic Photo During Case 2-3: Medicine Run Jessie is sitting down on the bed next to Brad. Have Frank back up from her. Zoom in and focus on her crotch, but make sure her breasts are still in the shot. Frank should get 700-1,000 points for this erotic photo. Trivia *Frank must have completed Cut From the Same Cloth in order to do this scoop. *Failure to complete this scoop will make it impossible for Frank to rescue Tad Hawthorne. *Any photo from previous playthroughs that have been saved can be used to fulfil Kent's challenge. *Make sure that Frank doesn't talk to Kent before he has the erotic photo, or Kent will laugh at Frank, walk away, and the scoop will be lost.Dead Rising Walkthrough, ign.com, (February, 25, 2007). *If Frank is in the Paradise Plaza at 1 p.m. when the scoop is lost, Kent will remain in the plaza. However, if you try to complete the scoop anyway by talking to him, the game will not prompt Frank to choose a picture, and instead go straight to a cutscene where he laughs at Frank, and the scoop "Photographers Pride" will not be given. *Unlike other scoops, the moment Frank locates Kent the scoop is removed from the Scoop Queue. *Kent will appear in Paradise Plaza at exactly 12 p.m. even if Frank is already in Paradise Plaza. *It is possible to get the Self Defense achievement if Frank kills Kent during this scoop. *Although a continuation of Cut From the Same Cloth, which is triggered by a call from Otis, Photo Challenge does not have a reminder call, and is therefore considered "unannounced". Gallery Sophie_Richards-1.jpg|An erotic photo of Sophie. Jessie's Erotic Shot.png|Erotic shot of Jessie. File:Dead_rising_photographer's_challenge_(4).png|"Nervous? I get it. We're all nervous when we're beginners" Photo Challenge.png|"Beginner's luck.. that's all." Photo Challenge 2.png|Kent wants to meet with Frank one last time. File:Dead_rising_kent_close_up.jpg|Kent Swanson References Category:Dead Rising Scoops